Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic circuits and, more specifically, to circuits performing ciphering calculations. The present disclosure more specifically relates to the protection of a calculation executed by an electronic circuit against side-channel attacks.
Discussion of the Related Art
Many techniques for protecting a ciphering calculation against side-channel attacks are known. Such techniques typically use one or several random numbers for masking quantities manipulated by the calculation.
Be they calculations based on elliptic curves, using add and double operations, or modular exponentiation calculations based on a so-called square multiplication technique, a difficulty is to eliminate the disturbance introduced by the random number to restore the result.